


What Happens in the Hive

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bad Boy Bee, Dirty Talk, F/M, Interrogation, Overpowering, Pole Dancing, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...ends up all over Iacon the next morning."<br/>Airachnid is sent undercover as a dancer to an Iacon nightclub to wring some information out of a young Autobot recruit. Her interrogation methods are more... persuasive than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Hive

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I don't know where this came from other than the initial prompt, and the headcanon that behind all those beeps Bumblebee has a _very_ filthy mouth. Read on and enjoy- or not, free country.
> 
> Art by airachnid-is-elita-one on tumblr.

 

It wasn't often that Airachnid was called out of Kaon for Decepticon business, but in the rare times that she was, it was an accepted fact that something strange would happen.

Perhaps 'Decepticon' business wasn't the right word- 'sensual' business was more appropriate, she thought. Because mechs had a habit of saying the most _fascinating_ things when their processor was in their spike. Burlesque dancers always had the usual reputation of being 'dangerously beautiful', but Airachnid liked to take that name to a whole other level. It was a job that she enjoyed, for reasons other than seeing the looks on those poor mech's faces when they were left webbed up in a sordid pool of their own fluids. She could almost feel sympathy for them...almost.

Tonight she was situated in one of Iacon's more risqué nightclubs- not nearly as explicit as the average Kaon club, rather it had a more classical, erotic charm to it. Anything to get her away from Megatron's little fortress empire, and the filthy claws of Kaon's common 'back alley patrons'.

As Airachnid would soon learn though, mechs across the borders didn't differ very much in the processor.

She arrived at the venue early in the evening, just as night was settling over the planet, and received her briefing from one of the undercover security guards. The target was a young Autobot scout, someone who'd personally faced Megatron's wrath and survived. Damaged voice box, black and yellow chassis, and currently waiting for her in one of the club's overnight quarters. The rest of the club was abuzz on account of the scout's friends hosting a party in honour of him, but they wouldn't be an issue. The back walls would be thick and soundproofed as possible, and no-one would dare interrupt them.  
Bumblebee was his name. He sounded... cute. Airachnid smirked at the notion of a cute soldier- let alone an Autobot- as she stopped outside the dark door deep within the club. Rearranging her faceplate to an experienced expression of allure, she edged the door open, entering the room that he'd be waiting in. With a flick of her talons she locked the door and turned around to face the mech. Her sultry smile suddenly faltered though at the sight of him.

Sitting on the scarlet lounge seat with servos spread out behind him, legs wide open and bright blue optics wilted, Bumblebee let out an appraising beep as those optics rounded around Airachnid's curves and exposed patches of protoform. What little armour she wore was simple but effective lingerie, consisting of a red corset tied at the front, thong and knee-high boots. Usually she'd think nothing of showing herself off in such garments during her work, but something about the Autobot's gaze... it wasn't just excited, or curious, like she'd always seen on innocent 'Bot faces. He was actually... undressing her with his optics, drinking her in and savouring every sip.

 _"Ooh, you're even sweeter than they said you were..."_ The series of chirps that rumbled past his wrecked vocaliser shocked Airachnid into some sort of paralysis, a fawn caught in the lecherous headlights. She hadn't prepared herself for this kind of mech- she was used to all sorts of lewd remarks from her Kaonian and fellow Decepticon clients, but that was all to be expected. With Autobots they were all too busy trying to keep their codpieces on to do any dirty talk. But Bumblebee... as always when she ventured from home, something strange happened.

"They never warn _me_ when I get the handsome mechs," she purred back, putting on her smile and letting her body do the rest of the talking. She sauntered closer to him, stretching out a back leg to his intrigued whirr and letting the blunted end caress his faceplate. "And what will I be doing for you this evening, darling?"

With a lazy wave of his servo and tilt of his helm, he gestured over to the spotlight behind him, in the middle of the room. Her optics flicked towards the direction, the pole running from floor to ceiling shining in the light and calling for her.

 _"You know what to do, honey,"_ Bumblebee clicked as Airachnid pushed herself over to the pole, suddenly nervous for the first time in her career. She didn't like the blue glare of the optics tracking her movements, watching her aft swish from habit rather than any effort on her part. If they were red she might have been able to take their lusty weight more easily- a weight that dragged her down the pole as she looped an extended servo around it, spinning as she worked herself into a comfortable rhythm. The music that crept into the room when she approached the pole was slower than she usually danced to, soft and sensual, tailored to tease rather than simply rile. Twirl, twirl, draw in, stroke up, circle... the usual motions that sent the average mech howling at the mere witnessing of them. The only sign that Bumblebee showed of arousal though was letting himself sink lower on the lounge and a twitch of his optic ridges. Either he's good at hiding it or not hiding it at all.

 _"How about you wrap your legs around it?"_ he beeped after a long while of simply watching her move in spins and arches around the pole. Airachnid paused at the command, looking over her shoulder at him as her carapace segments shifted to reveal her aft, but complied by slipping one ped around the base of the pole and stroking the other up the metal, closing her legs around it and letting her servos hang limp. He growled at her acquired seductive pout, spreading his legs wider and looking at her through them. If the initial dance didn't turn them on enough, 'following orders' always got the energon flowing where it needed to be.

 _"That corset looks a little tight on you..."_ he noted, and Airachnid could almost see his smirk...wherever his mouth was. Letting herself hang from one taut servo, she brought a back leg over her shoulder and pressed the razor into the top tying lace. With a fluid slice she cut the column of laces and let the corset fall open, exposing her bare chest to Bumblebee.

"That _does_ feel much better," she simpered to the long whine he whirred out at the sight of the naked protoform, optics firmly locked onto the small bumps in the centre. Even as she drew herself in hug the pole, metal trapped in between her breasts, his optics never left where they would be. Like a cat with eyes on a laser point, just waiting to pounce and ravage.

 _"Mmm, keep dancing, baby... nice and slow for me..."_ Airachnid followed the heavy waves of his servos that dictated her dance, twirling her legs around the pole and rubbing herself against it, letting out exaggerated moans even as she felt herself burning with embarrassment from what purred past his vocaliser. Primus, not even Seekers were that filthy mouthed! The way that Bumblebee was directing her hardly helped- his orders made it so that she was practically making love to the damn pole.

 _"Aww, what's wrong honey?"_ Bumblebee asked with a smirking sympathy at her obvious discomfort as she grinded against the metal. _"Too hot for you to handle?"_

 _'What do you think, you glorified sparkling?!'_ Airachnid didn't know what the Autobot was up to, but it was obvious now to her that this wouldn't just be a routine 'frag and scrap' job. As it was she was barely holding her valve cover in place- the combination of her rubbing against the pole, Bumblebee's pornographic vocaliser and _those Primus damn optics_ turned her on in a way she couldn't even try to describe. She had to bite back a moan when Bee told her to loop her legs behind her and slide down, the friction against her interface panel almost making her leak lubricant all over the metal. Unfortunately for her, Bee very much noticed.

 _"Don't hold back, sweetspark,"_ he purred, leaning forwards and spreading his servos along the lounge. _"Let me see that pole fuckin'_ drenched _."_  
That was the tipping point for her. With a stifled moan Air fell to her knees with her valve flexing into a frenzy, cover automatically slid aside and gushing fluids all over the floor. She'd never heard of an overload brought on by mere _words_... first time for everything, she _would_ have guessed if her processor wasn't on the edge of glitching. She lay helpless in a panting heap of coolant and lube as Bumblebee casually sauntered up to her, effortlessly sweeping her up into his servos and carrying her to the back of the room- where the berth lay ready and waiting.

Rather than being roughly thrown onto it like she was expecting though, Bumbleebee sat and lay on the surface while holding Airachnid on top of him by her hips. She couldn't stop herself from falling onto his chest, still gasping as Bee pulled the strings of her thong down to her knees, stroking his hands up from her waist to her back and burrowing his digits into the joints of her twitching back legs before curving around to feel her breasts.

 _"Ooh, you're softer than you look..."_ Every sweep of his hand over the protoform made her optics and valve clench and a moan ripple past her lips- she never even noticed one of them retreating from the flesh and going down to his codpiece. The sudden throbbing between her legs made her fluttering optics snap open.

 _"I bet you've been thinking of this inside that sweet fuck hole of yours all evening..."_ he beeped, gliding the tip across her inner thigh for emphasis. _"Wait no longer, baby. "_ Her attempt at responding came out as a long whine as Bumblebee shoved his hips upwards, slipping his erect spike into her soaking valve. She moaned through her denta in a hiss as Bee whirred from pleasure, feeling the moist folds pull him in and coat his appendage in her juice.

 _"Oh fuuuuck you're a wet little bitch..."_ He let her gradually slide down fully onto him, legs spread wide and optics wilted with door wings fluttering. Her back legs couldn't find a hold on the soft berth surface, so they were left to jab and spasm aimlessly as their holder was overcome with a wash of pleasure.

 _"Hehe, you like this honey?"_ Airachnid yelped out a yes just as Bee thrust his hips up, bouncing her on him and spilling out more lube onto the berth.

 _"That's it, sweetspark...go nice and slow...ride it up and down...up and down..."_ Airachnid's bare chestplates heaved and systems burned as she complied, lifting herself up by her knees and bringing herself back down on his spike, moaning with every new penetration. Grinning through his optics Bumblebee drew his hands down her stomach and back to her hips, keeping her pace slow and steady. Agonisingly slow.  
"F-faster..." she begged, clawing into his chest and thrusting into him. Bee whirred in amusement.

 _"Mmm, I like hearing you beg."_ He teasingly pushed himself in slightly deeper, making her cry out in a strangled moan. _"Fuck, that makes me hard... But what_ really _gets me going,"_ he continued, holding her waist away from him even as she struggled to push herself back down. _"Is seeing you grind those hips like a bitch in heat...  Primus, it made me want to bend you over and mount your sweet aft and fuck you like a dog."_ His next sentence was followed by him plunging her back down onto his spike. _"I think this'll do though."_

 _'Like slag it will...'_ Airachnid never thought she'd be _this_ desperate for a damn overload...and from some Autobot no less! The embarrassed  heat in her faceplates was indefinable from the searing metal all over her. Every new thrust felt centuries apart, the pulses of pleasure that they came even further from her. She felt something click within her, and the ambient noise of moans and squelches was joined by the strange sound of wet squeezing. Her 'suction protocol' onlined- a command that made the valve walls constrict tighter around the spike should it suddenly soften during interface or not release enough transfluid after overload. It was supposed to coax Bee into going faster- but if anything all he did was go even slower. His sultry whirr met her heavy moan as her folds gripped the length of his spike and pulsed along it, pulling him in even deeper.  
 _"Mmmm, I love it when you go tight on me, makes me wanna ride you all night..."_ It was all Airachnid could do not to slice what was left of his voice box into ribbons- she had to wait until he finally overloaded before she could make any move.

"Uhgh... _f-fuck_...please...faster..." She'd already degraded herself to a fuck toy, she might as well go all the way if it meant getting it all over with. Her optics shuddered at the sound of his beeping chuckle.

 _"You really want me to fuck you hard?"_ She nodded with optics shut, talons at his hips vainly trying to force them up. He gave a last round of experimental thrusts before giving his verdict.  
 _"I guess you've earned it, Deceptibabe."_ At the sound of her faction revealed Airachnid's optics snapped open, just in time to see Bumblebee suddenly place his hands back on her chest and shove her backwards, pinning her down to the berth by climbing on top of her.

 _"Yeah, you're a filthy little Decepticon bitch, aren'tcha?"_ She was too shocked to say anything while Bee let his spike sit in the heat of her valve and his hands wander around her torso. _"You want a fuckin' overload?"_ The twitching of her optics gave all the answer he needed, and she felt him pulling his hips away.

 _"First you're gonna tell me everything I wanna know..."_ His purr had turned into a growl still edged with seduction. _"Where's Megatron's main fortress?"_  
" _Agh_...uh...I-I don't...know-" Airachnid's attempt at answering was viciously cut off by the sudden buck of his hips forwards.

 _"Don't give me that slag, I know you're his little fuck buddy, just like every other Decepticon valve he can get himself into."_ She barely heard the accusation over her moans as the edge of overload came rushing towards her. He felt the new surge of lubricant coating his spike, and grinned from behind his mouthplate.

 _"Aww, does Megatron not give it to you enough?"_ Thrust. _"How long's it been? Five, ten cycles?"_ Thrust. _"How does a_ slut _like you survive for that long?"_ Airachnid clawed into the berth as she heaved out air in great gasps through her moans, torn between wanting him to shut up and begging him to never stop. Primus, something about his snarls, his hands over her tits, and the way he fit just right into her drenched valve... _Fuck_ she needed that overload...

"He-he's in... K-K-Kaon... ce-centre of the... c-c-city...OH _PRIMUS BUMBLEBEE!"_ Her own and the room's walls shuddered from her scream of ecstasy as Bee plunged himself in fully for the first time that night, stretching the flexed-out depths of her valve to the limit and filling her with pleasure. She lay in a familiar writhing, helpless pile while Bumblebee took care of his own overload, whirring out grunts as his spike spurted streams of transfluid, lifting Airachnid's hips up and rolling his optics to the ceiling. By the time he recovered and the last drops of fluid dripped into her, she was still gasping and only just releasing her claws from their grip on the berth. She didn't seem to register his spike retreating from her, and Bumblebee smirked as a thought crawled into his processor.

When Airachnid's optics re-oriented themselves, they found themselves staring down at the glowing, dripping spike resting between her chestplates with as much distaste as they could smother. _'So_ that's _what I've been riding for the past breem...'_ She turned her faceplate away from the glowing stinger at the tip, narrowly avoiding a drop of transfluid running down it and splashing onto her neck. The hands still at her breasts pushed them together around his spike, rubbing the flesh against the shaft with slow, growling beeps.

 _"Next time Megatron's got you on your knees..."_ Airachnid flinched as a spray of transfluid droplets hit her faceplate. _"Just remember how good_ I _was."_  Her grimace of disgust was forced open as Bumblebee slid his spike further down her cleavage and shoved the stinger past her lips, her glossa flicking against it in surprise. As transfluid dribbled down her throat and she tried to pry her lips away Bumblebee discreetly picked out a pair of handcuffs from his subspace. He slapped one cuff around a wrist, drawing her optics towards it while a servo grabbed onto one of her back legs and dragged her off the berth, the stinger popping out of her astonished mouth and other legs jabbing in the air as Bee pulled her back towards the pole in the centre of the room, looping the energy chain around the metal and securing the other cuff to her opposite wrist. She thrashed against him as he stepped back to admire his handiwork, hands on hips and spike still dripping.

 _"As a matter of fact, you can tell him that when he comes to get your aft outta this."_ He slowly slid his codpiece back over, winking towards Airachnid seething and sighing from outrage and lingering overload just before he let himself out, door wings swivelling proudly.


End file.
